


Together Again

by Sumi



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: If only Hau would wake up, then they could get his birthday celebration started.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Moon gently poked at the large lump settled in the middle of the bed. She received a twitch and a grumbled ‘Go away, gramps. It’s to early for Kahuna practice’, which drew a chuckle from Moon, a giggle from Lillie, and a snort from Gladion.

They had all travelled back to Iki Town to celebrate Hau’s twentieth birthday and what they found is Hau still sleeping well past noon, snoring louder than a Snorlax. It made Moon wish she brought her phone along with her. This would have made for a great picture.

“Wake up, sleepyhead!” Moon exclaimed a good distance away from the bed.

Hau’s reaction was quick. He bolted out of bed, hair sticking up in every direction. At first, it looked like Hau wasn’t sure what was going on, but by the time his gaze landed on the three of them, it seemed like Hau’s sleep addled brain had made the connection.

He looked at all three of them and grinned. “So Masalada’s for breakfast?”

“It’s past noon, Hau,” Gladion said with a slight role of his eyes.

“Well, then Masalada’s for lunch!” Hau corrected, that grin still plastered on his face.

It was Moon’s turn to giggle then.


End file.
